The Eye of the Storm
by Twi-Jezz-Light
Summary: Bella Swan Volturi is sick of living her life with a broken heart. It's time to get closure or revenge . Warning Pranks, Humour, Lemons to come. :
1. Chapter 1

He left me. Alone, and now i'm going to show him. Show him that I'm better now, I'm better than him now. That I don't love him anymore. I don't need him anymore. I don't want him anymore. But this is just a cover up of all the hurt he caused and still causes me. The last attempt at keeping an inch of dignity. These thoughts are what will me on to survive. I'm Bella Swan Volturi and I will survive.

I stare in my mirror admiring my flawless looks. The soft contours of my features give no hint in how impenetrable my skin is. My high cheek bones give nothing away about my unbreakable bones. Everything about me deceives you. Rich mahogany hair, flowing in soft waves down to mid back. Tight curves that make any man drool. Legs that put supermodels to shame. I hate to be stuck up but I am the most beautiful woman to ever walk earth.

Nothing of this I think is beautiful in my opinion. I think all my beauty lays in my eyes. Imagine the bluest ocean the healthiest leaves the sparkiest diamond. Those element churned together are my eyes. That is not why I think them beautiful though. I like them because he wouldn't like them. He always said he loved my brown eyes. He always said they were his favourite feature on me. I always fell deeper in love with him when he said that. Now they're gone and that I embrace.

I don't apply makeup. I don't brush my hair. I don't overdress. There's no need. I wear a simple white shirt over washed out skinny jeans. Brown ankle boots and leave my hair to cascade down my back. I'm Ready.

No matter how accepting the volturi family has been I need closure. This is my chance. It kills me to have to look at my new family everyday and see the defeat in their eyes, knowing they're not enough to fill the gaping hole that is the replacement of my heart. So I've decided to stop torturing them and fill it myself, on my terms.

I think back to the moment that broke me and sent me into this rut I call a life.

"_I don't love you anymore belle, were leaving and you have to stay here"_

Just like that my word shattered, in a single moment.

I think about the fortunate event on my being that brought me to the Volturi

"_I can't stay here anymore Charlie, everything reminds me of him. I've decided it would be better to take a year to travel before uni. Get a new outlook on life, some fresh air." I tried to speak with as little emotion as possible._

"_I'll miss you Bells if you need anything I'll only be a phone call away. Remember, I love you." _

After that I knew for sure I was hurting him. He would never show such emotion otherwise.

The next morning I was gone. I took a flight straight to Italy where I searched for weeks to find the Volturi. When I finally discovered them underground I told Aro Marcus and Caius of my predicament. They took me as their own and changed me after learning that and of course of my shield.

Of course they never predicted just how strong I would become. I have a physical and mental shield to any vampire powers and attacks. I also control the elements. You can tell I'm using an element when my eyes change from their normal blue colour to the colour of the element I'm controlling.

I embrace my family one by one, Jane, Heidi, Felix, Demeri, Alec, Caius, Marcus and lastly Aro. They made me promise if anything goes wrong to send for them immediately.

One by one they filed out of the room leaving me and Aro.

"Bella won't be easy, be as strong and devious as I taught you don't let them get away with anything, let them know Bella is back." He laughs mumbling something about being to soft these days and constantly falling for my charm.

"Don't worry Uncle I'll give them a taste of their own medicine." I reply with smirk on my face.

"Well then what are you still doing here, go,be Bella"

And with that I strut out of the building and hail a cab.

"To the airport please" I tell the driver while handing him a ridiculous tip.

I had this trip planned out to the nearest millimetre. Nothing can possibly go wrong. I have already had a house built just a few miles from him, and in dense bush for my privacy and hunting needs. My cars and belongings are being moved in as we speak, having already been shipped. I've enrolled myself in school as a senior just like them. I've searched all records of people and all the people I went to school with have long deceased. Yes it will all go perfectly, my little plan. I hope...:/


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys in this chapter and all the ones after it can you just pretend I said Bella was a copy cat and she could do pretty much anything beacause she has everyone elses powers. Thnx**

* * *

I forgot how horrible this place is. I guess all my memories were sugar coated it the great times I had with them. Now I have nothing to distrsract me from the constant cover of clouds that usually bring drizzle. Of cource I can no longer feel the cold, that helps, a teen weeny bit.

The flight had been average. No first class, only business to little Forks. Average service, average food, average comfort, average amout of room. Average.

The cab ride was quiet seeing as all the cab driver had time to do was look in the mirror and stare at my boobs. Great.

So here I am standing in front of my three story mansian. Of cource it is the prettiest shade of blue with silver streaks. My favourite colours. It makes it look like paua.

The garage is, already full of my beatifull 6 cars well four but I count my 2 motor bikes when I say 6. I have a blood red convertible that has a lightnig bolt blended into the paint work. A lime green racey car thats dors open upward. A siver and bright blue one exactly the same. My personal favourit beacause it will screw with his head, a royal blue but not least my prized motorbikes I have a red one and a blue one. I adore all my motor veihcles. They're my babies.

Now to take a quick tour of my housse. I couldn't be bothered designing a new one so I just got them to duplicate the one in New Zealand. 5 bedroom all with onsuites, 1 kitchen, 3 living areas, library, study, arcade/pool room, pool, spa and my secret planning room I had them build in with a secret entrance just for me. That room is where I keep my plan, on paper.

I save my closet for last seeing it's my favourite. It's may just look like a huge white, empty room but that's just because you havn't found the remote. The remote consists of many buttons, all opening a different compartment that comes out of the wall. I pick out my outfit for tommorro. A paint splatered white dress, pale blue tights, black ancle boots and a spiked bracelet. I'm done preparing for tommoro now all ii need to do is hunt. Animals of course.

My house may be just a few miles from the cullens house but it is in deep dence bush. Perfect for hunting. I leave the safety of my house running outside. Normall girl turn hunter. That's what I feel like. I release any controll I have left and give myself over to my instncts. Feeling the shake of a tree a few hundred metres ahead. I know that sound, a mountain lion. Next thing I'm burying a carcus and feeling very satisfied.

It's nearly morning now so I run back to the house up the stairs and into the bathroom. I turn the shower on as hot as I dear and enter. I wash my hair with my favourite berry shampoo, massaging it into my scalp. I think of how he loved my scent. I hope it's gone. I think of all the times he saide he loved me. When he said he would never leave. Lie, lie, lie.

For so long I wondered what I did. Not anymore. I'm not that weak anymore, whatever happened to make him leave was not my fault. It was never my fault. I hate him for making me so insucure. I hate them all for doing this to me. Well the tables have turned, and with that thought I hop out of the shower put on my hot outfit and head to the garage.

Oh what car to take. A motor bike would say hot rebel, don't mess with me. A car would say i'm ritch, i'm beautiful but i'm so unavailabe. Definately a motorbike. Red just screams sexy so I go with that one. I slip on my red helmet and slide onto the seat. The feel of the leather always gets me going. The tires screech with enthusiasm as the garage door inches up. Man I love this feeling. As soon as the doors up enough I race down my drive and onto the road toward the school

The trees are just blurs beside me as I ride. My hair is safely tucked inside my helmet so I don't have to wory about messing it up. I slow down to 90kmh as I drive into the parking lot.

It's absoulutely perfect timing, all the students are in the parking lot hanging out and the cullens are leaning on their car talking. I forgot how good they looked. How good he look. I feel my heart flutter at the sight of them, and instantly remember. I made a huge mistake. I forgot to make myself appear human. I put fire in my veins to warm them up. I release air into my ribcage that bouces on my heart every second to give the illusion of beating.

I did all that while sliding smoothly into a parking space, very centered so everyone could see me. Swinging my long legs of the motorbike in one swift movement I look around the parking lot. All eyes were on me, perfect. I grabbed the sides of my helmet and slid it of then gave my hair a sexy flip. I heard gasps from all directions.

The Cullens were looking like they had seen a ghost. I gave them a sexy smirk, looked them up and down then rolled my eyes and strolled towards the office shaking my butt. I was way to good.

The office was small but it hasd a cute small town vibe to it. I made my way to the old looking lady behind the desk.

"Hi I'm Bella Volturi, I just transferred from Italy" I said politely.

"That's right, the new student. I'm Ms Copper. Let me just get your schedule" She smiled a bit too warmly while shuffleing some papers on her desk.

"Here you go Bella" She said while passing me a few pieces of paper. "If you need anything just come see me and I need you to get this slip signed by your class teachers. You can bring it back to me at the end of the day."

After saying our informal goodbyes I runway walked all the way to my first class.

"Hi I'm Bella Volturi, the new girl, I need you to sign this slip for me." I heard a gasp at my name and turned to see that it was none other than Jasper and Emmet Cullen.

I snached the slip of the teacher a sauntered over to them. Making sure no one was watching, I picked up emmets chair using my mind and moved him over so there was a space between them. That exact space is where I plopped myself down.

They stared at me with jaws open to the ground.

"Hi guys what's up?" I greeted them like we had known each other forever.


End file.
